disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Cars)
Red is a supporting character in Cars and Cars 2. Background Physical Description Red is a fire truck with a red paint job like Lightning McQueen and Mack hence the color as a name option for the character in the film. He has shiny silvery detail all over him including his fire hose. He also has black water pipes stored on both sides where the water pressure gauges meet. The ladder rests in the back as another unique detail toward the character's craftsmanship. Personality Red is a very shy, emotional and friendly character who lives in a firehouse in Radiator Springs, where the statue of Lizzie's late husband Stanley (the town's patriarch) appears. During recording sessions, the late Joe Ranft managed to manipulate Red's emotional sound effects in the same order as Heimlich the caterpillar from A Bug's Life. The difference between Heimlich's whimpers and Red's cries were the pitch levels of sound effects that were processed in editing after Joe Ranft's recording session. Heimlich's whimpers were high-pitched in the performance scene of A Bug's Life, whereas Red's cries were low-pitched and deeper in the sound mix before the film was made. Red cries and drives away because he was still upset at the destruction of the flowers that he must water with his firehose. One of the things that Lightning McQueen did was destroy Red's flower garden. Red began gasping and ducking at the same time when that happened. At this point, he stayed inside the garage of the firehouse when McQueen was at the scene of destroying a lot of property in Radiator Springs. During the film's resolution, Red forgives McQueen by warming up to him, even though he did burst into tears and drove away at the same time. He did that because he thought McQueen left without saying goodbye. Appearances ''Cars Red is a fire truck from the movie ''Cars. He is very shy and initially did not like Lightning McQueen, but eventually took a liking to him. :"Red may not be a fire truck of many words, but what he doesn't say, he shows through his generous actions. Whether its putting out a tire fire or caring for the beautiful flowers, Red is there to support and protect his beloved town. Red takes negative comments on the town very personally. So if you have something bad to say about Radiator Springs, you'd better watch out, because if there's one thing Red's not afraid of, it's his emotions.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars 2 :"Red might not be part of Team Lightning McQueen, but someone has to tend the flowers he has around Radiator Springs. He makes sure he goes to the airport to wave goodbye to the team!" Red reappears in ''Cars 2. In Cars, he was voiced by Joe Ranft who passed away in 2005. In consequence, Red does not speak in Cars 2. He appears with the other Radiator Springs residents congratulating McQueen on coming back home, as well as when Francesco is insulting Mater and McQueen agrees to compete in the World Grand Prix. He only makes a small appearance at the airport, crying as he sees 'Team McQueen' taking off for Tokyo. He comes with most of the rest of the Radiator Springs residents (except Lizzie and Mack) to London after McQueen called them to try to talk to Mater, who was missing at the time. He also appears in the battle against the lemons, where he arrives just in time to blast some of the lemons away with his fire hose and is seen briefly when Mater and the others return to their hometown, and when they are watching the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. ''Cars Toons Red appears in the ''Cars Toons: Rescue Squad Mater, Hiccups, Bugged, and Spinning. In Bugged, he plays as the protagonist for the first time, and is voiced by Jerome Ranft. However, he does not have any actual dialogue, except grunting and sighing. Disney Parks Red appears primarily at Disney California Adventure in Cars Land in which guests of 'ALL '''ages can easily hear his siren, horn and bell go off while watching him move all over Cars Land as a "drive-around" character. He appears as an Audio-Animatronic figure who uses his hose to water his flowers in the dark ride segment of Radiator Springs Racers while smiling and blinking his eyes at the same time. He is presiding over a small show in which he enlists guests to help in his fire-engine duties around town while spraying water at the same time. Guests also can watch Red's ladder go up and down. When Red greets people during meet and greets, his mirrors turn in and out as an effective way of saying "Hi". Gallery Red3.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053480-500-202.jpg Red with the cast of characters from Radiator Springs.jpg|Red with the Radiator Springs ensemble who act as Lightning McQueen's support team Red spraying guests with his firehose.jpg|Red spraying water on the guests as part of an ad for Cars Land Red at the D3 Expo.jpg|Red at the D23 Expo Red AKA Sir-Cries-A-lot.jpg|Red smiling Red the firetruck looking to the left.jpg|Red looking to the left Red watering his flowers.jpg|Red watering the plants on Radiator Springs Racers 41T7Oj2dCsL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Red the firetruck cruising through Cars Land.jpg|Red is cruising through Cars Land Redworldofcars.jpg|Red in The World of Cars Online Red as Chewie.jpg|Red as Chewbacca die-cast Redcarssunnyside.jpg|A possible toy version of Red at Sunnyside Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg February21st.png|His Disneystrology page Trivia *A possible toy version of Red was seen in the Butterfly Room in ''Toy Story 3. *A fire engine bearing a resemblence to Red is seen in The Incredibles. *This is the last character who was originally voiced by Joe Ranft before his death in 2005. Jerry Recycled Batteries, on the other hand, is Ranft's last speaking role, since Red's dialogues is only restricted to crying. In other media, Jerome Ranft is now the current voice actor behind Red. *Red is a meetable character in Cars Land located in Disney California Adventure. *In Russia, his name is Шланг (Russian for hose). *In Polish, he has normal name: Edek (shorter version of Edward). References Category:Silent characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Cars characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Transportation Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters whose voices have been recast